Night with the Moon
by Jeem
Summary: The moon is closest to the earth tonight and Sokka's going to sleep at the bay to meet up with a very special person.


This is kinda different from what I normally write, but it wouldn't leave me alone... There was this 'supermooon' (in the night of June 22nd/23rd) and this image/idea came into my head; Just had to write it down to make it leave my head alone.

Major thanks to FullMetalPrincess for beta'ing (again)! c: Please let me know what you think, would really appreciate it!

Enjoy! c:

* * *

The sky started to change color when the Southern Watertriber walked outside, a gentle breeze meeting his skin. Over his one arm he carried his sleeping bag, no way he was letting this chance go by; he'd be spending the night outside. Soon he reached the bay and laid down his sleeping bag, he sat down and waited.

_"Sokka, where are you—?" _

_ "I told you, Katara, I'm going to the bay. _Please_ don't come looking for me, don't worry, nothing will happen. I'll be back tomorrow, okay?" Sokka interrupted his sister; she could be a pain sometimes with being over worried. He was the older one; he could take care of himself just fine._

_ "Is it because…?" Sokka nodded._

_ "Yes, that's exactly why," he answered her question. They could read each other without needing to say things, she knew him better than anyone. Katara smiled emotionally and pulled him in for a tight hug, her arms around his broad shoulders. Sokka was slightly surprised, he hadn't seen _that _coming. But then he smiled and wrapped his arms around his sister as well. "Thanks, sister." he whispered and fought back tears._

_ "Now go, brother. I love you, just be careful, okay?" Sokka nodded, he knew his sister loved him and she knew he loved her as well. And of course he'd be careful, but there wasn't much that could go wrong._

He looked up and saw that the sky was pretty dark already, it wouldn't take much longer. He had been waiting for so long, tonight it was finally time. His body was filled with nervousness, excitement, curiosity, longing-just too many emotions at the same time.

When he felt something touching his shoulder, he turned his head to look what it was. The flying lemur was looking at him with his ears straight up in the air.

"Hey Momo," Sokka greeted his little friend and patted him between the ears. Momo closed his eyes in satisfaction and settled on Sokka's lap. "It's almost time," he whispered and Momo looked up at the Southern Watertriber, cocking its little head. "I don't have any food, buddy, go back to Aang, Katara and Toph, they probably do. I'll be back tomorrow, okay?" Momo blinked a few times and then flew off again, leaving Sokka alone on the shore.

It felt as if something was pulling at strings on Sokka's heart, it ached. But not in a positive nor negative way, maybe it was just the nerves. A sigh slipped through his parted lips and Sokka pulled up his knees, resting his chin on top of them; arms wrapped around his legs.

"Sokka, you're here…" Tears welled up in Sokka's eyes at hearing the familiar voice, he wanted to scream out of happiness.

"Of course I came, I wouldn't miss this for the world," he answered with a lump in his throat, he couldn't keep it in.

"It's so good to see you, Sokka." That was when Sokka let go of control and tears spilled down his face.

"I missed you so much, there's no day that goes by that I'm not thinking of you, Yue…" he admitted and looked directly into Yue's eyes. She was so beautiful, even more beautiful than he remembered. He wished he could actually touch her, hold her, kiss her… Just once more…

"I think of you every single day as well, Sokka. You've grown so much… And I'm really happy that you found Suki, she's such a brave sweetheart; she makes you really happy, doesn't she?" Sokka nodded slightly, she did. Suki cared about him a lot, that's why she told him to go, because she knew how much this meant to him.

_ "Sokka, don't feel guilty. Honestly, I _want _you to go," she whispered to him. They were sitting on the bed, they just taken a shower and were still covered in towels. She laid her hand against his cheek, forcing him to look at her. "I mean it, Sokka. I _know _how much it means to you, I would never forgive myself if you wouldn't go…" he looked up at his girlfriend, emotions clearly showing in his eyes._

_ "Suki, you're so good to me…"_

_ "Well, Sokka, you're good to me too. That's exactly why you should go, you deserve it—" Suki didn't get to finish her sentence as Sokka threw his arms around her and suddenly started crying; his face hidden in her hair on her shoulder. Suki laid her one hand on Sokka's back, the other one on his hair that was still hanging loose. It touched her deeply how comfortable Sokka was with her; he didn't show his emotions and feelings that easily and not very often either. She knew Sokka still cared a lot about Yue, who'd been his first girlfriend and sacrificed herself to give back the life that the Moon had given her years ago. But Suki also knew that even though Sokka would _always_ have a special place in his heart for Yue, he cared about _her_ as well. Maybe not more, but to Suki it was enough and that was important to her. _

_ "Th-thank you s-so m-much S-Suki," Sokka stuttered through his sobs. "I l-love y-you, s-so m-much…" _

_ "You don't have to thank me, silly. And I know, I _know_ you do. But I love you too, Sokka," Suki answered in a whisper, still holding her boyfriend in her arms. She kissed him on top of his head and smiled, he was so adorable sometimes._

"She does," Sokka answered with a smile, tears still spilling over his cheeks.

"Please don't cry Sokka, I'm here now and I won't go anywhere for hours," Yue said in a soothing voice and Sokka nodded, wiping away the tears. She was right, he'd enjoy every minute of this entire night. He could miss one night's sleep, he'd catch up sleep later. Yue was more important than sleep, especially right now.

"You're really big…" Sokka whispered in awe.

"Oh Sokka, you're so _smooth_," Yue replied with a chuckle, making it impossible for Sokka not to chuckle as well.

"Guess that part of me will _never_ change," Sokka said with a grin.

"I hope not, I like it, it's _you_."

"Alright, for you, I won't change _that._"

They talked for hours and Sokka _did_ enjoy every single minute of it, they even 'kissed'. It wasn't a real kiss of course, since it was impossible for them to physically touch each other at all, but somehow Sokka had felt Yue's lips on his. It was different, but it was better to him than nothing at all. He told Yue over and over how beautiful she was and he looked at her every night.

"Sokka, would you please do something for me?" Yue asked at a certain point and Sokka nodded immediately.

"Of course, _anything_," he answered.

"Promise me."

"I promise, Yue."

"Please thank Suki for me? Thank her for looking after you, for making you so happy and for loving you," Yue said with a genuine smile decorating her face. "I know you two will live a very happy life and that makes me really happy, Sokka. I'm relieved that you're doing so well and enjoy life so much, it's good to see." Sokka looked at her with his lips parted; her words were _so_ full of love and honesty. She really meant it, every single word of it.

"I-I will." he said firmly, he promised her and he would make sure to keep his promise.

"It's almost time for me to go again…" Yue whispered sadly and Sokka let out a sigh, he really didn't want to think of it. He didn't want her to leave, but he considered himself lucky that he'd seen her tonight; when the moon was closest to the earth. After tonight, it wouldn't happen for another fourteen full moons; so over more than one year.

"Just know that I love you, Yue. I always will," Sokka told her and rested his hands above hers, as if to grab them in his. Yue nodded with a smile.

"I know that, Sokka. And I will _always_ love you, I'll be there looking over you, even when you can't see me. I'm _always_ there," she replied and rested her hand against Sokka's cheek. If he could only feel it, she'd love to give him one more kiss. Yue wanted to stay and talk for another few hours, but she was being pulled back; it was time to go. "Be happy, Sokka. Be happy with Suki," she said and felt the distance already grow between them.

"I will, Yue. Please never forget me…"

"Never, Sokka. I will _never_ forget you." Sokka watched as Yue started to fade and he outstretched his arm towards her, mentally touching her one last time.

The last part of the night, before dawn came, Sokka laid in his sleeping bag while watching the moon; knowing Yue would be watching over him.

"Good night, Princess Yue," he whispered as dawn started to set in and he couldn't quite keep his eyes open anymore. Sokka drifted off and felt how sleep overtook him, sending him off to dreams where he and Yue were reunited again.

He would be waiting for her again next year, and that year after, every year. And soon he'd take Suki with him, but by then Suki wouldn't be his girlfriend anymore. When he would take Suki with him to introduce her to Yue, he'd introduce Suki to Yue as his wife. He promised Yue. And he never broke his promises.


End file.
